


Workshop Incident

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Tony Stark, Established Tony Stark/Thor, Extremis Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Natasha Stark - Freeform, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, hinted Toni & Loki friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Toni might be covered in oil and foam, certainly not looking anywhere near her best, but somehow Thor still looked at her like she was the most precious thing in existence. It was humbling and had a delightfully warm, pleased feeling rushing through her.





	Workshop Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally had this on my laptop for a few weeks just waiting for me to finish and edit. I wanted to make an attempt at Natasha Stark and I figured a little one-shot would be a great way to do that. It's interesting trying to find a balance between Tony Stark and the little changes that might show up in such an interesting character if Toni had always been a girl.
> 
>  

Toni narrowed her eyes at Dum-E as her bot slowly, _threateningly_ if she was splitting hairs, raised the fire extinguisher in her direction. A small fire burned two feet to her left. Debris from the small explosion littered the floor. She knew there were several burn marks on her shirt and skin. Extremis was already at work healing them but that didn’t seem to matter to her eldest. “Don’t you even _think_ about it—”

A small burst of foam hit her in the face.

 _Son of a bitch_.

Another second passed before Dum-E unleashed the full force of the fire extinguisher, coating the fire and her liberally with foam, before it was completely empty. Mercifully empty. Toni blinked through white foam and part of her wanted to throw her head back and just _laugh_ until she couldn’t breathe.

On the wall, projected there 24/7 because Jarvis was a little shit that she dearly loved and Toni was sure he was proving a point, the sign bearing the words   _Days Without a Workshop Incident_ flicked from six back to zero.

 _Almost made it a week that time_.

Toni wasn’t going to think about the fact that it was a combination of Dum-E and her that had them going back to zero. It was a minor detail. She was blaming Dum-E, who was waving the fire extinguisher like it was a trophy, completely no matter what the cameras inside her workshop might say otherwise.

It was all _lies_.

Besides Dum-E was the sole cause of the last incident. Steve was her witness. Toni was sure he would back her up. At least twelve percent sure he would back up. There had been another, surprisingly large, fire that time and she’d been sure the workshop was going to need another remodel.

At least she knew that Steve was completely willing to use himself as a human shield in the event that her life might be at stake outside of the suit. That was a lovely bit of knowledge to acquire though she really could have done without Clint’s overly juvenile eyelash fluttering and teasing _damsel in distress_ comments.

_Asshole._

“I think he dared, Miss.” Jarvis sounded far too amused for an AI and Toni cheerfully flipped the nearest camera off as she brushed some of the foam away with her other hand so she could see better. She flicked it off to the left and sighed. “You missed some.” It was cheeky and Toni was irrationally proud of that fact.

“I’ve created _monsters_ and they have turned on me.” She clutched at her heart, mock anguish twisting her amused features, as she gazed at Jarvis’s nearest camera.

“You created bright little souls sometimes filled with mischief.” Thor was grinning at her from the doorway of the workshop. He was, unfairly, wearing clean clothing that was free of oil and foam. There wasn’t a single burn hole either. Toni didn’t need to look in a mirror to know she looked like a one lady disaster. A thought quickly flashed through her mind and she silently thanked whoever was listening that Thor wasn’t capable of reading minds.

Really he should _know_ better at this point. Over a thousand years old, the majority spent in Loki’s company and fully aware of tricks, and Thor was still endearingly trusting. Rhodey would have probably run in the opposite direction if he’d caught the look that had no doubt flashed across her face.

Toni was casual as she walked across the distance separating them never letting her expression change.

“They’re _always_ filled with mischief.”

“Nothing wrong with a little mischief.” Thor’s lips quirked and his affection for his brother was a burst of fond amusement inside of her. The others might not understand, might snarl and threaten when it came to the God of Mischief, but Toni had a soft spot for Thor’s little brother.

After all creation and chaos went hand in hand and, after New York, she’d found herself getting attached and seeing that attachment returned in the most interesting ways. She could appreciate Loki’s domain and the kind of chaos, the non-world-domination-and-mass-murder kind, Loki more frequently embodied.

As Toni moved forward her lips quirked as Thor’s words danced through her mind again. Thor’s description of her boys was one of her favorite descriptions of her creations but she hadn’t informed Point Break of that. She had to keep him humble. One of them needed to be at least. He was already far too pleased with the fact that he could reduce her to a content, sated puddle of bliss effortlessly. That wasn’t even getting into his pleasure that their thunderstorms always made the news.

If she’d dragged him around California one summer to help with the drought…he didn’t need to know that’s why they were fucking their way across the state. And it wasn’t like they both hadn’t thoroughly enjoyed themselves. She was just doing her part to help her fellow humans one wicked thunderstorm after another.

_No, Toni. Bad, bad Toni. Stop thinking about drought season. Stop thinking about amazing, flexible and creative drought season._

She, somehow, didn’t squirm as warmth pooled in her belly and temptation sung her name.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you had been the one attacked by a fire extinguisher.” There was an unfortunate trail of foam and oil left in her wake as she sauntered closer to Thor. A glance to the side revealed that Butterfingers and U had happily started cleaning the mess Dum-E had made while the robot menace himself spun in circles all the while beeping in triumph.

She was within feet of Thor now.

So close.

Toni watched as Thor glanced over at Dum-E who was rushing across the workshop at full speed. Her muscles tensed and with a smirk Toni launched herself across the distance. Bless Thor’s chivalrous heart. He didn’t step out of the way like he could, like he truthfully should have, and instead Toni found her target. Her arms curled around his ridiculous shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist as she pressed her absolutely filthy body against his once clean one. Foam squished between them and she planted a grinning, foamy kiss to his ridiculous face.

One strong hand easily supported her while the other lightly curled at the back of her head, tangling in her messy hair, as Thor enthusiastically kissed her back despite the mess. It was consuming, the feeling swelling inside and bursting, as she melted into Thor with glee.

Toni finally broke the kiss for some much needed air with a grin of delight. Thor had foam all over him and a smear of oil from where her fingers had brushed his cheek. It was an unsurprisingly attractive image. Maybe it was an Asgardian thing? Or a Thor thing? He was a ridiculous man. She absolutely adored him.

It still often times caught her off-guard but she wouldn’t trade _this_. She clung to it, fought tooth and nail, with no intention of letting go unless Thor himself asked and even then she was almost silently embarrassed to say she’d still want to cling.

Sometimes she could be viciously selfish, painfully greedy at times, and Thor made her want to give into it a bit more than she probably should. It was in those moments when she could understand those who thought to burn the world down around them in order to keep what they called theirs.

“Always a beautiful whirlwind of chaos, my precious one.” Thor pressed a kiss to the end of her nose and Toni almost melted. Ridiculous Gods of Thunder shouldn’t be unleashed on the general population. They couldn’t possibly survive it.

She was managing out of spite and pure stubborn resilience.

A warning label on Thor wouldn’t have been remiss. She really needed to have a word with Thor’s All-Daddy and find out why that hadn’t come included on the pretty Thunder God package.

“I had help this time, Thunderdome.” She smeared some more foam into his hair and grinned when he gave her a fond, indulgent look. Somehow he accepted her crazy without an ounce of annoyance.

Toni was so incredibly in love with him. If Asgard ever tried to take him from her Toni was pretty sure she’d attempt war on them. Loki would, of course, be a good one to call up if she ever found herself thinking of absconding with an Asgardian Prince.

If nothing else Loki would _love_ the absolute chaos it would cause and it would give him an opportunity to piss off Odin. She would always be able to count on him for that.

 _I’m sure he’d jump at that chance._ How had she become so damn fond of two gods of all things? It probably wasn’t meant to be good for her health but Rhodey fully supported anyone who could near effortlessly wipe out any threat to her life.

“Oh?”

She didn’t let go. Her legs remained locked and Thor’s hands easily held her in place. Toni knew she could go lax and Thor wouldn’t drop her. If anything he’d haul her impossibly closer.

“ _Someone_ thought I was too hot for my own good.” Toni grinned wide and pleased with herself when Thor’s booming, beautiful laughter echoed in her workshop and filled her with more of that warmth she desperately craved. She’d hoard that sound, guard it viciously like a dragon guards its hoard, if it was possible.

He effortlessly carried her across the workshop, back towards one of her work tables, before carefully sitting her down. Toni reluctantly released her hold and watched Thor move around her space, her sanctuary, with all the ease of someone well aquatinted with it.

Toni’s eyes tracked his movements, watched him go to the sink and then return with a warm cloth. Very carefully, as though she was infinitely precious, Thor started to wipe away the mess of foam from her face. She wasn’t sure _how_ she’d gotten to this point and she sure as Hell wasn’t going to question _why_ it was her who had been gifted Thor’s love and attention.

She wasn’t stupid. It wasn’t wise to question something so good and pure. Something special and _hers_.

_Mine. Mine. Mine. All mine. **My** beautiful, brilliant Storm Bringer._

Slowly her eyes fluttered shut, her body relaxed and pliant, as Thor cleaned away the mess on her skin.

When she opened her eyes again Thor was staring at her with love, affection and fondness. The cloth was beside her on the table and his hands cupped her face.

“Would you grant me the honor of being my wife? The honor of becoming a Princess of Asgard and my future Queen?”

Toni was still covered in foam, oil and an absolute mess. Thor wasn’t doing any better. There were no cameras, no eyes other than those of her own creation, as earnest blue eyes looked at her and Thor waited.

Her heart stopped.

Time had stopped.

Everything was frozen.

Of all the ways, of all the _places_ , that such a question could have been asked and it was this moment. A moment where she was looking less than her best in a place she always felt safe, welcomed and at home.

Thor’s thumbs idly stroked her hands where he’d taken them in his own, always so aware of how breakable she was compared to a god, as Toni’s lips quirked. She pulled her hands away from his, reached up to frame his face and leaned in for a soft kiss. Her heart was pounding, her blood singing and everything in her was angled towards the god in front of her.

Her mind was always going, always jumping from thought to thought and idea to idea, except for those blissful moments where Thor, somehow, managed to cause all thought to still. Then her mind would be awash with _Thor_ and bliss and safety.

Toni pulled back, resting her forehead against Thor’s, and breathed her answer in the stillness between the two of them.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a few different Toni Stark ideas alternating between ThunderIron and FrostIron. The sad thing is I had everything written up to Thor asking Toni to marry him which basically means I was being lazy not finishing this one (or it might be because of too many distractions). I managed to stick to fluff and humor for this one without venturing into smut. I'm sure you're all stunned. Also, yes, I did hint at a Toni-Loki friendship mostly because I'm absolutely in love with the idea of any version of Tony Stark befriending (no matter how accidentally) the God of Mischief.
> 
> I'm not sure if I managed to get a good enough handle on Toni Stark, at least her voice, but I'm hoping that some of you at the very least enjoyed my very first attempt at her. 
> 
> So...did I crash and burn or did I manage to do Natasha Stark justice? I'm hoping a few of you enjoyed this! I figure the world could always do with more ThunderIron. Let me know what you thought of this one!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
